


The Sun Isn't a Rock, and Other Late Night Revelations

by OhMyLotty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Kinda, M/M, actual literary shitposting, also how to titles work like honestly, its original title was 'How I Met Your Inner Gavin Free' just an fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLotty/pseuds/OhMyLotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes home to find Ray in his bed and things don't go exactly how he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Isn't a Rock, and Other Late Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> this was the product of me spacing out during algebra II and i thought of a random text post (tumblr.nfornihilism.net/post/122647118555)
> 
> im so sorry for this monstrosity

Ryan knew who was already in his apartment before he had even stepped through the doorway. The apartment was still, almost silent except for the near inaudible sound of leaves rustling from a gentle evening breeze. The sliding door at the back of the room was ajar. It was as if the person before had lazily tried to shut it like they didn’t care one way or the other if it actually closed. The snubbed out cigarettes and haphazardly kicked off checker print shoes that littered the balcony only confirmed his suspicion; Ray was here.

A feeling stirred somewhere deep in his gut, something between excitement and fear. Something that made him walk a little bit faster towards his bedroom door. He damned himself for being so giddy when he noticed how unsteady his hands were as he reached for the doorknob. 

The room was mostly dark, like the rest of Ryan’s apartment. The only thing the provided any sort of illumination was the soft moonlight that poured through the room from uncurtained windows. It cast soft shadows onto everything in the room, including the scrawny Puerto Rican kid that was sprawled out on his bed, asleep. 

Ryan sighed, mostly out of relief that he was there, partially because Ray wasn’t there to kill him. He knew it was absurd to think, but he knew Ray well enough. He would do just about anything when sufficiently bribed with shitty junk food. It took three burritos from Taco Bell just to get a proper “I love you” out of him.

Not wanting to wake the younger lad, Ryan quietly slipped out of his jeans and jacket. He crawled into bed, trying not to stir Ray. He pulled the blankets over himself, believing that he had succeeded until he felt the bed beside him shift. There was a light tap on his shoulder. “Rye?”

Ryan gave a slight grunt in response. 

Ray paused for moment, trying to think over what he was going to say. “Y’know...it’s kinda fucked up that we depict the moon as a girl and the sun as a boy. They’re just floating rocks in space,” he whispered, drawing nonsense things on Ryan’s back with his finger. 

It took Ryan a moment to process what was just said to him. For moment he thought that it was just exhaustion that made him imagine it, but when Ray started to nudge his shoulder a bit more forcefully, he realized how wrong he was.

“Rye? Ryan wake up, listen… They’re sexless.”

After a few more incessant nudges, he sat up and pushed Ray back down onto the bed. “Ray, the sun isn’t even a rock. Go the fuck back to sleep.”


End file.
